


Warten

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, spielt in der Zukunft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Jack hasste es zu warten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Antwort auf die ‚A novel idea’ Challenge bei fictathon_de. Ich habe mir den Prompt SGA/SG1 ‚Jack und Daniel gehen als zivile Berater nach Atlantis. Als sie gemeinsam ein Quartier beziehen, führt das zu Gerede. Doch bald verlangen wichtigere Dinge die Aufmerksamkeit. Ein alter Feind kehrt zurück ...’ ausgesucht.

Ungeduldig lief Jack in seinem Büro auf und ab. Dass man sein unruhiges Wandern durch die Glasfront sehen konnte, interessierte ihn nicht.

Sheppard und sein Team waren seit zwei Stunden überfällig und wenn sie sich nicht in der nächsten halben Stunde melden würde, dann hatte Woolsey zugesagt, dass er es in Erwägung ziehen würde, ein Rettungsteam zu schicken.

Woolsey! Ein Bürokrat, der in dieser Situation seelenruhig in seinem Büro saß und Berichte las. So hatte ihn Jack vor einer halben Stunde verlassen, als er versuchte, ihn zu einer Entscheidung zu nötigen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er nicht erfolgreich gewesen war.

Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Jack?“ Daniels Stimme hatte einen genervten Unterton.

„Was ist?“ Jack drehte sich um. Sein Freund saß auf dem Besucherstuhl und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du langsam den Boden durchgelaufen hast?“

„Ja, und?“, schnappte er härter als beabsichtigt zurück.

Daniel seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du hier etwas entspannen könntest. Du bist nur noch der zivile Berater, Jack. Du hast weder Verantwortung, noch bist du angeheuert worden, um durch das Sternentor zu gehen.“

„Ich würde es aber. Nur weil mein Knie nicht mehr mitspielt, lasse ich es. Ansonsten bin ich fit. Verdammt noch Mal!“, explodierte er. „Sie sind seit zwei Stunden überfällig.“

„Sie sind bei langjährigen Verbündeten. Einige Athosianer sind auch mitgegangen, weil Erntedank gefeiert wird. Es ist keine Mission, sondern ein Besuch bei Freunden.“ Daniel grinste. „Sheppard hat gesagt, dass sie frühestens um Mitternacht zurück sein werden, nicht dass du dir ab Mitternacht Sorgen machen musst.“

Jack fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und blieb stehen. Dann lächelte er seinen Freund schief an. „Willst du mir sagen, dass ich mich wie eine besorgte Mutter verhalte, deren Kind zu lange auf einer Fete ist?“

„Genau!“ Daniel stand auf, ging zu Jack und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich mag es, dass du dich um die Leute kümmerst. Du wärst nicht der Jack, den ich liebe, wenn du dir keine Sorgen machen würdest, aber hier ist es noch nicht angebracht. Wenn sie sich nicht nach dem Frühstück melden, dann werde ich mich freiwillig fürs Rettungsteam melden.“

„Aber...“

Doch Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir vor einigen Jahren Teal’c auf Chulak besucht haben und er uns dieses selbstgebrannte, süße Zeug gegeben hatte?“

Jack stöhnte auf. „Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich hatte den Kater meines Lebens. Und dabei hat es überhaupt nicht nach Alkohol geschmeckt.“

Daniel grinste. „Nicht nur du. Wie viele Stunden waren wir zu spät dran?“

„Ja, ja“, Jack verstand worauf er hinaus wollte. „Du hast ich überzeugt und ich gelobe Besserung. Aber trotzdem... ich mach mir nun mal Sorgen.“

Daniel beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Jacks Lippen. „Das ist Okay. Solange du es nur mir zeigst.“

Er küsste ihn wieder. Jack wollte den Kuss vertiefen, doch Daniel löste sich von ihm.

„Woolsey macht sich auch Sorgen.“

„Warum glaubst du das?“

„Es ist nach Mitternacht und er sitzt immer noch in seinem Büro. Man kann sonst die Uhr nach ihm stellen, denn er fährt um Punkt neun Uhr abends seinen Computer runter.“

Jack wollte etwas über Woolseys Macken sagen, als der Aktivierungsalarm ihn das Wort abschnitt.

Er sprintete zum Kontrollraum und kam an, als Chuck Woolsey Bereicht erstattete: „Es ist Colonel Sheppards ID.“

„Dann senken Sie den Schild“, wies Woolsey ihn an.

Kurz darauf durchschritten Sheppard, sein Team und einige Athosianer das Stargate.

Jack bemerkte, dass Sheppard verblüfft das Empfangskomitee betrachtete.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, war seine erste Frage.

„Nein, Colonel, nichts ist passiert“, beruhigte ihn Woolsey. „Alles war ruhig und nichts ist passiert. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine schöne Feier?“

„Sie war gut, danke. Möchten Sie einen Bericht haben?“ Selbst für seine Verhältnisse war Sheppards Sprechweise zu langgezogen. Jack vermutete, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.

„Nicht dafür, danke. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass die Besprechung morgen um zwei Stunden nach hinten verschoben wird. Gute Nacht.“

Damit verließ Woolsey den Stargate Raum.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ John sah jetzt Jack an.

Der seufzte. Wie sollte er es erklären?

Daniel räusperte sich. „Nein, haben Sie nicht, aber wenn Sie das nächste Mal sagen, dass nicht vor Mitternacht zurück kommen, dann melden Sie doch bitte zwischendurch, wann Sie zurück kehren wollen.“

Sheppard schaute sie fragend an und dann sah Jack, wie es bei ihm ‚Klick’ machte und er verstand, was für Sorgen er sich gemacht hatte. Sheppard lächelte verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, versprach er ihnen.

„Gut, dann können wir jetzt ins Bett.“ Bevor Jack noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Daniel an der Hand gepackt und hinaus gezerrt.

Er wusste genau, was Daniel jetzt vor hatte und er hatte nicht vor, ihn daran zu hindern.


End file.
